Monster
by sunnylemon35
Summary: Doctor Lecter goes to have a final talk with Will in prison. This is not in the same universe as my other fic, Follow Me. One-shot


Will started at the man, or more appropriately, monster, standing outside his cell. This being was not the man he had grown used to being around, this _thing_ was not his friend. This thing was a murderer, a thief or life. He was something that was self-aware enough to believe that it was better than everything else. This thing staring directly into his eyes believed that it was a god, that it was above judgment.

"Hello Will." Will felt insulted for this beast to call him the same thing that his first friend had.

"Hello Doctor Lecter." This thing was not Hannibal, Hannibal was a person, and a friend. This was Doctor Lector, undoubtedly intelligent, and distanced from society. Will wanted to distance himself as much as possible from this animal masquerading in a person's body. Doctor Lector was wrong, he was not a god amongst men, better than them, he was an animal, a rodent, a disgrace to humanity.

Doctor Lecter took out a small bobby pin and started to pick the lock. Will did nothing. He was not going to back up into a defensive position; Doctor Lecter found him too interesting to hurt. He needed Will for research, and Will certainly couldn't stop him, so he stood there. Neither Will nor Doctor Lecter took their eyes off each other. It was a challenge, almost. The rules were hidden in their stares, the first to need to look away was the weaker of the two.

Doctor Lecter managed to pick the lock without looking away. He stepped into the tiny cell. He smirked. Will could see right through the smirk, a smirk to show everybody that he was better than them. A smirk of triumph though he still had not yet won. A smirk that meant that Doctor Lecter thought that he was so far superior that his victory was assured. Well Will would not let him win.

Doctor Lecter had noticed that something in Will had changed. He noticed that his eyes were empty where they previously held so much life. Will felt no desire to live. He felt no need to. He had outlived his purposes. There was nothing left for him on this plane of existence. As Doctor Lecter stepped in, he saw Will sigh. He had dark circles under his eyes, he had not been sleeping well, if at all.

"One of us is going to kill the other eventually, if not now." Will said it as a statement. There was not even a hint of question in it. It would be a game of cat and mouse forever, like in a comic.

"Yes." Doctor Lector knew he was right. They both knew that that was why he was here. Doctor Lecter had originally debated trying to get Will to join him, but they both knew that he would say no and they would end up fighting anyway. Doctor Lecter drew out a gun. Will spread his arms out. He had no defense. Doctor Lecter would win. He accepted that. That is, until Doctor Lecter handed him a gun.

"Our final duel should be a fair match." Will nodded. "Five paces and shoot." Will knew that he would not go back on that. That would be considered rude.

"One." They both took a step.

"Two." Will turned around and shot. He felt a little guilty, until he remembered that this was not his friend. This a wild animal that had to be put down.

As Doctor Lecter lay dying on the floor, Will couldn't help but talk to him. "You know, you spent so much time thinking that you are god. That you are some higher being. But I know that when the lights went out, you were always terrified that you were just like the rest of them, that you were mortal," Will leaned over Doctor Lecter's body on his last few breaths. " You were always scared that you were mortal. And you should have been." Doctor Lecter let the air in his lungs out one final time. "Goodbye, Hannibal."

Will left the prison easily, as he now had two guns. He left to go to the countryside, where he wouldn't be disturbed. No one ever heard from or of him after that, and he was assumed to have killed himself. If he had not, then he lived out the rest of his days as a moving corpse, merely surviving without a purpose.


End file.
